


Taking A Break

by EveryThingRaDom_CallmeAshton



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future AU, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, married au, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryThingRaDom_CallmeAshton/pseuds/EveryThingRaDom_CallmeAshton
Summary: Luz and Amity are a married couple and they have a toddler so they don't get to spend much time together alone, so when their ddaughter Azura goes to sleep early Luz and Amity bond together; Well almost.Note: These two are Married and Older, about in their late 20's or early 30's( Warning! Sexual content and swearing ahead)I made a playlist for this fanfic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/69NbNJfP9dRxgXIwK6J26Y?si=0ZI37OnNQA6ynmIsA7TZbg
Relationships: Amity & Azura, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Azura & Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Taking A Break

(Art credit: https://www.reddit.com/r/TheOwlHouse/comments/iql4l7/older_lumity/ )

  
Rose petals littered the bathroom floor, All the lights were off candles being the only source of light. The sound of water slightly moving could be heard, Amity was lying pressed up against Luz's chest her head resting on the taller girls shoulder. Amity let out a content sigh and smiled she looked up her wife who pressed a soft kiss into her lips, Amity moved from her position to straddle Luz she then put her arms around her neck. Luz hands moved to Amity's back rubbing her back up and down gently while the two kissed, after making out for a good two minutes Amity buried her head into the crook of Luz's neck. 

“I missed this." The girl mumbled, Luz put one of her hand behind Amity's neck another in the witches hair and put her head into her hair "Hmm, Me too." Luz said softly. Amity let out a chuckle "Seems like we hardly get any time alone anymore, huh." Amity shifted looking her wife in the eyes, both their eyes were half lidded and soft. Luz put their foreheads together "Yeah." She whispered, the two girls started kissing again. Luz's hands traveled downward to Amity's breasts, Amity gasped into the kiss Amity's shock turned into pleasure. Luz was groping Amity and Amity's hands were on Luz's chest her head going to nuzzle into the humans neck, Amity gasped when one of Luz's thumb went over her nipple. She burrowed her head into the girls neck even more, gasps and soft moans coming from her mouth being slightly muffled. Luz stopped to Amity's displeasure, she looked up at her wife slightly annoyed but that annoyance faded away when Luz asked " Can we moved this to the bedroom?"

  
Amity nodded vigorously, Luz smiled and picked up the girl like she would hold their daughter.Amity wrapped her arms around Luz's neck for support while Luz took out the drain to the bath, The human put her wife down and handed her a towel to wrap around herself. Luz and Amity were now in towels and hurried to their room not knowing if anyone was up or not; Once the two girls were in their room they wasted no time getting intimate. Luz was on top of Amity bringing her head down to Amity's vag. But before anything could happen a small knock was heard from the door, Amity groaned in annoyance "Son of a bitch," Amity growled making her way to the door "Why is it every _fucking_ time we get close to having sex we get interru..." Amity opened the door to see her four year old daughter with tears streaming down her face, Amity's heart clenched seeing her daughter upset all of the sexual frustrations leaving her mind.

The only thing she wanted now was to comfort her daughter, Amity picked up Azura and carried her to their bed. The four year old clinging to her mother like if she let go Amity would disappear "What's wrong preciosa?" Luz asked kindly scooting closer to her child. "I- I had a bad dweam." The young witch said with a sob, Amity pressed her daughter closer to her chest; she hated seeing her daughter cry and wanted to comfort her as much as she could since her parents would never do that to her when she had nightmares.   
"It's okay darling, your okay. We're here for you." Amity said comfortingly, Azura sniffed and mumbled something inaudible "Sorry, amor. We couldn't here what you said." Luz whispered running her fingers through Azura hair, "C-can I sweep with you?" Azura softly asked.

Amity made Azura look her in the eyes and nuzzled her forehead with her own "Of course." Azura softly smiled and Luz and Amity made room for Azura in the middle of their bed. The toddler got in the middle and got snug, Amity snuggled up to her on the left side and Luz did the same on the right. Azura fell a sleep a short while after and the couple watched their daughter sleep soundly, sure they were both a little annoyed they couldn't get their alone time together for all that long but that didn't matter to them since if Azura was happy they were too. 

They both fell asleep shortly after their daughter, happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this story.Sorry I've been really inactive, sometimes I just don't have any motivation.
> 
> Also please let me know if there are spelling mistakes.  
> My formatting got messed up a little.
> 
> This is also cross platformed on Wattpad 
> 
> ( I made a playlist for this fanfic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/69NbNJfP9dRxgXIwK6J26Y?si=0ZI37OnNQA6ynmIsA7TZbg )


End file.
